HarrySirius Saga
by FakedSmile89
Summary: Sehr emotional, Tränen garantiert, mitreißend und einfach wunderschön traurig wie die Liebe an sich. Harry/ Sirius Slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: A crying day

Title: A crying day

Author: FakedSmile

Pairing: Harry/Sirius

Genre: Angst

Warnings for angst, angst, angst!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell!

A/N: Dies hier ist der 1. Teil eines Sirius/Harry Dramas. Dieser Teil war am schwersten zu schreiben und ich hoffe, dass er sich den Lesern, also euch, einprägt. In diesem Sinne: Remember Sirius Black!

…

(Die Story „A crying day" ist aus einer englischen Vorlage entstanden. Die ursprüngliche Geschichte heißt „No happy Memories" von Amanuensis.)

A crying day

Challenge: 24. The war is over, but Pettigrew is dead, and all proof of Sirius's innocence is gone. He es sentenced to the dementor's kiss, but is given a last request. He asks to spend 14 hours with his godson.

This is what happened at nine o'clock:

Die Tür ging auf und ein sehr unangenehmes, grausiges Gefühl überkam mich, denn Sirius, mein Sirius, flankiert von 2 abscheulichen Dementoren wurde reingeführt. Sirius hatte die Augen nicht offen, ging auch nicht, sondern schwebte über dem Boden. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Snape genauso ausgesehen hatte, als sie ihn in meinem 3. Jahr in Hogwarts aus dem Geheimgang zur peitschenden Weide getragen hatten.

Auch Fudge trat nun ein und ich spürte das Bedürfnis ihn zu schlagen, zu treten und zu verhexen, doch angesichts dieser Dementoren wäre das nicht ratsam gewesen. Fudge… er war zu blöd und zu verbissen gewesen, um zu erkennen, dass Sirius Black unschuldig war. Er war zu Stolz um zu zugeben, dass das Ministerium die ganze Zeit hinter dem falschen her war.

Ich wollte zu Sirius gehen, doch ich traute mich nicht, weil die Dementoren noch bei ihm standen. Fudge räusperte sich. „Harry Potter, die nächsten 24 Stunden darf der verurteilte Straftäter Sirius Black mit Ihnen in diesem Haus verbringen." Ich nickte und wünschte mir, die Dementoren würden verschwinden, Fudge würde verschwinden. „Und ich betone nochmals, dass das Ministerium keinerlei Verantwortung dafür übernimmt. Sie wollen das auf eigene Gefahr, ja?" Fragte er barsch und wieder nickte ich.

„Nun, dann geben sie mir ihren Zauberstab!" Forderte er mich auf. „Warum?" Fragte ich. Fudge lachte falsch, doch dann sah er strenger und wütender den je aus. „Mr. Potter, glauben Sie nicht, dass ich blöd bin! Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich Sie mit diesem…" er deutete auf Sirius „mit dieser _Person _alleine lasse und Ihnen Ihren Zauberstab lasse. Da könnten wir Black gleich laufen lassen." Er hatte nun einen roten Kopf und es schien ihm gewaltig zu missfallen, dass Sirius seinen letzten Tag in der Welt, wie er sie kannte, bei mir verbringen zu dürfen.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, mit ihm zu fliehen, Sir." Sagte ich ruhig, gab ihm meinen Zauberstab und der Minister ließ einen gehässigen Laut aus. „Pah! Du bist genauso einer, wie der!" Ich versuchte gelassen aus zu sehen, doch innerlich schrie ich, ich hätte heulen können, vor Wut, vor Trauer, vor Unverständnis und vor Liebe. „Warum ist er schlafend gezaubert?" Fragte ich. Fudge rümpfte die Nase. „Er wollte abhauen, der Mistkerl. Wir konnten ihn nicht anders hierhin bringen."

Das war typisch Sirius. Ich hatte mir sowas schon fast gedacht, denn es hätte mich wirklich sehr gewundert, hätte Sirius nicht versucht ab zu hauen, zu fliehen und so schnell es geht das weite zu suchen. Er wusste, was ihm bevorstand und das konnte er einfach nicht akzeptieren.

„Nun, wenn dann alles geklärt wäre…" Er wandte sich zum gehen, dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein und er drehte sich wieder um „Und versuchen sie ja nicht, zu fliehen, dass Haus wird von Auroren und Dementoren bewacht. Außerdem haben wir einen Fluch auf das Haus gelegt, der verhindert, dass Portschlüssel benutzt werden können, oder appariert werden kann." Er schwenkte mit seinem Zauberstab und Sirius landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Mitkommen!" Befahl Fudge den Dementoren. Beide stießen schrecklich hohe Laute aus. Sie kreischten. (So wie die Nuzghul bei LotR) Dann verschwebten sie hinter Fudge zur Tür hinaus und die Tür schloss sich. Ich lief zu Sirius und kniete mich neben ihn. Er bewegte sich und kam langsam wieder zu sich. „Hey." Sagte ich sanft und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Seine Haarspitzen waren blau. Vor einer Woche, als wir zusammen hier in diesem Haus gelebt haben, hatte er sich die Haarspitzen blau gefärbt… ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum. Vor einer Woche war alles noch ganz anders… wir planten in die Zukunft, dass ich Auror werden würde und dass Remus vielleicht auch noch zu uns ziehen könnte, doch dann kam alles ganz anders. Während ich einkaufen war, hatte Sirius die Freiheitslust gepackt. Er hatte das Haus verlassen und in einer unachtsamen Minute wurde er geschnappt. Er hatte niemandem erzählt, dass er bei mir untergetauscht war, sonst würde ich auch noch drin hängen.

Er kam zu sich und öffnete die Augen. „Harry…" Sagte er leise, dann richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. „Wir müssen hier verschwinden…" sagte er panisch.

„Nein Sirius."

„… wir müssen sie ablenken, dann hab ich eine Chance…"

„Nein." Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Sirius mich gar nicht hörte, denn er sagte das alles eher zu sich selber, als zu mir.

„Harry, du kannst den Patronus Zauber doch noch, oder? Damit könnten wir die Dementoren eine Weile in Schach halten."

„Nein, Sirius!" Rief ich und packte ihn an den Schultern. Sirius sah mich verzweifelt an. „Harry, ich will nicht gehen. Noch nicht! Am besten nie, aber auf jeden Fall will ich noch länger als 24 Stunden mit dir und in dieser Welt verbringen. Wenn du keine Seele mehr hast, lebst du in einer Zwischenwelt und das ist schlimmer als der Tod!" Ich nickte und legte ich eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich weiß, Sirius. Das ganze Haus ist umstellt. Wenn wir jetzt versuchen ab zu hauen, dann haben wir wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr 24 Stunden." Die Stille lastete unerträglich. „Ich weiß, mein Vater hätte es riskiert… aber ich bin nicht mein Vater, Sirius." Sirius ließ den Kopf sinken. „Ich weiß das, Harry… es ist nur..." er brach ab. „Es ist nur so schwer für dich, es ein zu sehen. Ich kann es auch nicht verstehen… aber ich möchte, diesen Tag in Erinnerung behalten." Sirius sah auf und mir direkt in die Augen. „Ich wollte den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen, denn ich sehe dich nicht nur als meinen Patensohn, sondern als einen Freund und vielleicht auch Sohn." Ich spürte, wie sich meine Kehle zuschnürte und ich kurz davor war, zu weinen.

„Aber stattdessen haben wir nur diesen einen Tag." Sagte er.

This is what happened at ten o'clock:

Ich weinte, schrie und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Sirius saß auf der Couch und ich saß vor ihm auf dem Boden. Ich konnte das nicht verstehen, wollte diese verdammte Ungerechtigkeit nicht verstehen, hätte am liebsten nicht darüber nach gedacht, doch die Realität holte mich immer wieder eiskalt und gefühllos ein, wenn ich in Sirius grüne Augen sah, die verzweifelnd auf mich runter blickten. Er sagte nichts, sah mich nur an.

Er konnte auch nichts anderes tun. Und ich fluchte. Verfluchte alle, die ich führ Sirius misslungenes Leben verantwortlich machte. Seine Familie, Voldemort und seine scheiß Todesser, das verlogene Ministerium. Sirius legte mich die Hand auf die Schulter. „Harry, ich hatte auch gute Zeiten. Auch wenn ich oft gefangen war und wegrennen musste. Nicht alles war schrecklich."

Er log. Ich wusste, dass er log! Er wollte mich nur beruhigen, wollte nicht, dass ich weiter weinte. In Wirklichkeit dachte Sirius genau das Gegenteil: Er hat die Zeit in Askaban nur überstanden, weil er leben wollte. Er hatte so um sein Leben gekämpft und nun sollte das alles um sonst gewesen sein. Das konnte auch Sirius genauso wenig wie ich begreifen.

„Ich habe gute Erinnerungen an meine Schulzeit und an die Tage, an denen wir zusammen hier gewohnt haben." Sagte er dann. „Tatsächlich?! Wie schön!" Blaffte ich ihn an, stieß seine Hand von mir weg und stand auf und lief ins Bad. Ich stützte mich schwer atmend am Becken am. Als ich den Kopf hob, sah mir ein zerzauster Harry Potter mit geröteten Augen entgegen. Ich schlug mit der Faust gegen den Spiegel und schrie: „Verdammt!" Doch der Spiegel ging nicht kaputt, denn sogar die Kraft in meinen Armen schien mich verlassen zu haben.

Ich wusch mir mit eiskalten Wasser durchs Gesicht. Das tat gut… als ich mich abtrocknete, sah ich wieder in den Spiegel. Meine Haut war rot, wie die eines Krebses. Ich sah mich an. Lange und beobachtete, wie meine Haut dann wieder blasser wurde.

Dann ging ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück, setzte mich neben Sirius und sagte: „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte das nicht gesagt haben." Sirius sah mich wieder nur an und nickte leicht.

Wir versuchten wohl beide nicht daran zu denken, wie kurz 24 Stunden waren.

This is what happened at eleven o'clock:

„Hast du Hunger?" Fragte ich.

Sirius schien darüber nach zu denken. Er dachte nicht wirklich über die Antwort nach, fragte sich wohl nur, warum man die Zeit mit essen verbringen, nein, verschwenden, sollte. „Nein, danke." Sagte er dann.

Ich stand auf und stellte mich vor ihn hin. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr sitzen, einfach da sitzen und warten, denn die ganze Zeit über hatte ich das Gefühl zu warten, auf das, war unvermeidlich kommen würde…

„Bitte, Sirius, ich bestehe darauf, dass wir etwas zusammen essen! Mir egal, was, such dir irgendetwas aus, was du am liebsten ist. Dumbledore hat mir sogar einen Hauselfen gegeben."

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast einen Hauselfen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht mein eigener. Nur geliehen für heute."

Sirius dachte nach und ich rief den Elfen namens Sven, der auch gleich herbei eilte. „Master Potter Sir hat gerufen?" quiekte er erfreut. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten in sein kleines, ekelhaftes Gesicht getreten, weil es so fröhlich war. „Hast du doch gehört." Sagte ich barsch. Im nächsten Moment tat es mir schon fast wieder Leid, denn der Elf konnte auch nichts dafür.

„Nun, wie wär's mit… auf jeden Fall grüne Bohnen und Rotkohl, das liebe ich nämlich!" Sagte Sirius dann und er lief ein bisschen rot an. Sven sah mich fragend an und ich nickte ihm zu, dass er das und andere Sachen machen sollte. Dann ging er.

This is what happened at noon: 

Wir aßen Unmengen Rotkohl und grüne Bohnen, dazu Chicken Nuggets mit Nutella drauf, was Sirius Idee war. Ich aß es auch, obwohl Sirius sagte, wenn es mir nicht schmecken würde, könnte ich auch was anderes nehmen. Doch ich aß es auch, alleine schon aus dem Grund, dass ich mich verbundener mit ihm fühlte, wenn ich das selbe aß, wie er.

Er erzählte davon, dass es Remus früher immer schlecht geworden war, wenn er und James ihre ausgefallenen Speise Kreationen zu sich nahmen. Zum Beispiel Tomaten-Nudel Suppe mit Popkorn. (A/N: Nun, eigentlich erzähle ich an dieser Stelle von mir selber .).

This is what happened at one o'clock:

Sirius nach mich mit nach draußen in den Hintergarten. Es war leicht bewölkt und windig, aber regnen tat es nicht.

Dieses Haus lag sehr einsam und verlassen und drum herum waren nur Felder. Es gab nur einen einzigen Teerweg, der von der Hauptstraße zu diesem Haus und wieder zurück führte. Sirius hatte es auf Dumbledores Namen gekauft, denn selbst bei den Muggeln konnte er seinen Namen nicht nennen. Sirius war daraufhin in diesem Haus untergetaucht und ich war die ganzen Ferien über bei ihm gewesen. Ich hatte die wohl lustigste Zeit außerhalb der Schulzeit gehabt.

Wir setzten uns ins trockene Gras und der Wind wehte Sirius Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht. Es war schon komisch, hier zu sitzen, und von anderen Zauberern, meist Auroren, angesehen zu werden, doch wir versuchten beide nicht auf sie zu achten. Es gab keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen…

„Als James und ich lernten, uns in Tiere zu verwandeln, haben wir so oft wie nur möglich im Freien geübt. Stunden saßen wir einfach nur da…" Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Wie? Ich sahst einfach nur da?" Sirius nickte belustigt. „Ja, Harry. Sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln ist nicht damit getan, einen Zauberspruch auf zu sagen und mit dem Stab zu wedeln." Ich musste lachen, denn Sirius hatte eine wunderbare Art das zu sagen… einfach mit dem Stab zu wedeln… hehe!

„Wie geht es, Sirius? Ich möchte es so gerne auch lernen! Wie kann ich mir aussuchen, in welches Tier ich mich verwandle? Und wie lange muss ich üben?" Sirius schien kurz nach zu denken. „Nun mal eins nach dem anderen, Harry. Natürlich kannst du es auch lernen, doch das Tier kannst du nicht wählen. Auch ist schwer zu sagen, wie lange es dauert. Ich habe mich 2 Monate nachdem ich mit dem üben angefangen habe zum ersten mal verwandelt. James auch nach etwa… 4 Monaten, würde ich sagen und Peter… hat grad mal ein paar Tage gebraucht." Ich sah ihn entgeistert an. „Peter war besser als zu und James?!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es hat nichts mit besser oder schlechter zu tun, Harry. Man verwandelt sich, wenn man eine sehr gravierende Gefühlsregung hat. Bei mir war es, als ich für mich meine eigene, meine private Entscheidung fällte, auf Remus auf zu passen. Er wurde damals oft von anderen gehänselt, weißt du. Ich nehme an, dass meine Form deswegen ein Hund ist." Er schwieg, als ob er in Erinnerungen verfallen würde. „Und wie war es bei meinem Vater?" Fragte ich dann und Sirius lachte. „Er wurde zu einem stolzen Hirsch, weil er vor Stolz fast geplatzt wäre, als Lily ihn fragte, ob er mit ihr aus ging." „Und so sind sie zusammen gekommen?" Fragte ich und war froh, dass Sirius mir etwas über meine Eltern erzählte.

„Nee, das war erst viel später. Er ist nicht mit ihr aus gegangen." „Hä?" Platzte es aus mir heraus und mein Gesichtsausdruck war bestimmt mehr als lächerlich. „Klar, er mochte Lily sehr und darum war er auch so stolz, dass sie so auf ihn stand, aber dein Vater war so zu sagen der oberste Leader der Rumtreiber und er wollte in diesem Moment keine Freundin, wollte lieber Spaß mit uns haben." Irgendwie konnte ich mir das gut vorstellen. Hätte Cho mir das gesagt… Cho… ich hatte sie total vergessen. Die Welt, in der Harry Potter in Cho Chan verliebt war, schien mir endlos weit weg. Denn in der Welt, die in meinen Gedanken nicht weiter als 24 Stunden geht, gibt es keine Cho.

Sirius wurde ernst. „Und Peter-" Er spuckte diesen Namen aus. „Er als er anfing Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix und wie sie nicht alle hießen, Informationen über uns zu geben und dieses Geheimnis Tag für Tag mit sich rumschleppte, da wurde er zu genau dem, was er schon immer war; einer dreckigen, verlogenen und hinterhältigen Ratte!"

„Lass uns nicht über sowas sprechen, nicht heute." Bittete ich. „Gut, dann morgen." Sagte Sirius bitter. Ich war bestürzt. Sirius sah das und legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter und mir wurde ganz anders. „Hey, tut mir leid. Mach dir keine Gedanken… nun schließ die Augen und versuche in die inneres zu lauschen. Das ist sehr wichtig, um ein Animagus zu werden."

Ich versuchte es, doch alles was ich hörte, war der Wind, ein paar Vögel und Grillen, die leise zirpten.

„Irgendwann, Harry, wenn du die wichtigste Entscheidung deines Lebens triffst, wirst du es spüren und du wirst dich verwandeln können. Ich weiß es ganz sicher."

This is what happened at three o'clock:

Sirius und ich waren wieder rein gegangen. Da dies ein ganz normales Muggelhaus war, Sirius hatte es so gewollte, gab es hier auch Elektro-Sachen wie CD Player und einen Fernseher.

Sirius hatte viele Videos und er schlug vor, „Sleepy Hollow" an zu sehen (A/N: Einer meiner Lieblingsfilme!). Ich kannte den Film auswendig, doch Sirius sah ihn mit wachsender Begeisterung an. Er hatte den Film von Remus geschenkt bekommen und alleine in den Wochen, in denen ich bei ihm war, hatte er den Film bestimmt an die 20 Mal gesehen. Und ich mit… aber ich mag den Film nicht sonderlich. Trotzdem erbarmte ich mich dazu, ihn doch zu sehen.

This is what happened at five o'clock:

„Fühlst du's?" Fragte Sirius. Wir saßen wieder auf der Wiese. Ich hatte die Beine im Schneidersitz und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, aber ich fühlte es nicht.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich fühl es nicht." Sagte ich enttäuscht, doch Sirius versuchte direkt wieder, mich auf zu muntern. „Das macht nichts, Harry. Wie ich schon sagte, es hat nichts damit zu tun, wie hart du es versuchst. An einem ganz besonderen Tag wird es einfach passieren."

Ich sah ihn an und flüsterte leise: „Ist denn heute kein besonderer Tag?" Sirius stand auf und sah zum Himmel. Lange sagte keiner von uns was, doch dann: „Doch, Harry, dies ist ein besonderer Tag. Und ich weiß, du willst es heute schaffen, für mich, aber das solltest du nicht. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ich es noch sehen werde. Irgendwann." Das letzte Wort sagte er leise.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen, nicht verstehen, wollte es nicht begreifen. Sirius konnte immer noch nicht akzeptieren, dass es für ihn nun zu ende war. Aber ich wollte nun keine Zeit damit verschwenden, darüber mit ihm zu streiten, wollte gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, was noch passieren würde. Denn die Szene, die sich mir dann bieten wird, werde ich wohl nie wieder vergessen, denn es war das schlimmste, was ich je sah.

Sirius sagte etwas, was ich nicht verstehen konnte, dann ging er rein.

This is what happened at seven o'clock:

Zu Abend aßen wir beide nur Jogurt, denn langsam machte sich wieder dieses grausige Gefühl breit, was ich während „Sleepy Hollow" so gut verdrängen konnte. Während ich den Film sah, hatte ich das Gefühl, alles sei wie immer und nichts würde sich ändern.

Oh wie sehr ich mich geirrt hatte… denn bald von einer Minute auf die andere ein völlig neues Leben für mich beginnen.

This is what happened at eight o'clock:

Wir saßen zusammen auf der Couch. Er hatte Musik angemacht – Appasionata, wunderschöne Melodien. Eigentlich hatte ich ja nichts übrig für Musik, aber dies gefiel mir wirklich.

„Remus war ein einziges mal auf einer Pferdeshow und von dort hat er mir die CD mitgebracht." Erzählte Sirius. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Remus Pferde mochte. Hat er geritten?" Fragte ich. Sirius lachte. „Remus und reiten? Die beiden Wörter sollten nicht mal in einem Satz stehen! Nein, er mochte Pferde, doch er sah sie sich lieber von weiter an." Sirius musste bei dem Gedanken an Remus auf einem Pferd immer noch breit grinsen.

„'Die wirklich wichtigen Sachen lernst'e nicht in Büchern!' Das hat dein Vater immer gesagt, Harry." „Was meinte er damit?" Fragte ich. Eigentlich hatte ich ja keine Lust auf Frage- Antwort Spielchen, aber ich sah, wie sehr Sirius es gefiel, in die Vergangenheit zurück zu denken. Ich konnte es auch verstehen, denn in die Zukunft sah ich in diesem Moment auch nicht gerne.

„Nun, weißt du, wie du einen Kobold dazu bringen kannst, dir Gold aus Gringotts zu beschaffen oder Schwarzgeld für dich unter den Teppich zu kehren, während du…" Er grinste. „während du vielleicht gerade in Askaban bist?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Oder wie man eine Krawatte bindet? Oder wie du am besten jemanden erpresst? Oder wie man Koks am besten streckt?" Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf. Mit solchen Sachen hatte ich mich noch nicht auseinander gesetzt.

„Nun, dann wollen wir mal sehen, woran ich mich noch erinnern kann. Zu erst einmal musst du wissen, dass Goblins ganz verrückt nach Whiskey sind. Damit kriegt man sie zu fast allem! Außerdem…"

This is what happened at nine o'clock:

„Und wenn du Koks mit Mehl panschst schwächt das das Suchtgefühl deiner Kunden, also nimm am besten Backpulver, aber nicht zu viel, denn sonst könntest du ganz schlimm eins auf's Auge bekommen. Und wie dein Vater nett sagte: ‚Der ehrliche Pusher wird von Bullen umzingelt, doch beim klugen Panscher steht's die Kasse klingelt.'" Wir sahen uns an und konnten beide nur schwer ein Lachen zurück halten, doch dann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und wir fingen beide an zu lachen.

„Boah, Sirius, man kann es aber echt übertreiben." Lachte ich.

„Du hast was ausgelassen." Bemerkte ich, denn die ganze Zeit über habe ich ihm interessiert zugehört. Es war spannend zu hören, was Sirius damals alles verbrochen hatte und angeklagt ist er nun wegen etwas, was er nicht getan hat.

„Hab ich das?" Fragte er und schien zu grübeln.

„Ja, wie man eine Krawatte bindet." Erinnerte ich ihn.

„Oh… Richtig. Du…" Er sah meinen eindringlichen Blick und sagte schnell: „Ich hab bestimmt eine hier… irgendwo…" Er stand auf, und wir gingen hoch ins Schlafzimmer und einige Minuten später zeigte er mir einer ziemlich schäbigen Krawatte, die er im Schrank gefunden hatte.

„Die ist aber chic." Bemerkte ich sarkastisch. „Hey! Die hab ich auf der Hochzeit deiner Eltern getragen! Das Teil ist älter als du!" Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Und du hast dir nie eine neue zugelegt?" Fragte ich. Sirius lächelte. „In Askaban hatte man da nicht soviel Wert drauf gelegt." Er sagte das ohne jede Bitternis, mit der Zeit konnte er normal über seine Zeit dort reden. Doch ich kannte ihn besser und wusste, dass die Flamen des Hasses immer lodern werden, so lange er lebt.

Sirius zog mich vor den großen Spiegel, in dem man den ganzen Körper sehen konnte und er selber stellte sich hinter mich. Es war ein schönes Bild, uns so zu sehen.

„Okay, schau zu." Sagte er und begann flink zu binden. Ich sah zu.

„Zeig's mir noch mal." Bittete ich. Sirius machte den Knoten wieder auf und begann erneut. Ich drehte meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und küsste leicht Sirius Unterarm. Nur sehr leicht und unwahrscheinlich vorsichtig. Ich sah kurz in den Spiegel, und es sah einfach phantastisch aus, wie wir dort standen.

Sirius hörte auf zu binden. Bewegte sich nicht.

Ich drehte mich in Sirius Armen herum.

Sirius öffnete den Mund um _Harry _zu sagen, doch dann sah er mir genau ins Gesicht.

Er schloss seinen Mund wieder und schluckte. Ich tat es ihm gleicht und mein eigener Mund fühlte sich sehr, sehr trocken an.

Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und war nun genau auf Augenhöhe mit meinem Angebeteten. Dann küsste ich ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. Nur leicht und es fühlte sich an wie ein warmer Hauch, doch es war nichts, das falsch verstanden werden konnte.

Und nun gab es nur noch die Sachen, die wir _nicht_ sagten.

Sirius sagte nicht: _Harry, das ist nicht richtig. Das ist nicht, was du wirklich willst._

Und ich sagte nicht: _Das ist, was ich möchte, dass du mir beibringst… was ich nicht in Büchern lernen kann._

Wir sagten dies nicht, weil wir wussten, dass alles, was nun gesagt würde, Mist wäre, dass jedes Wort zuviel war. Das wussten wir, beide.

Ähnlich sagt Sirius nicht: _Tu das nicht aus Mitleid zu mir, nur weil ich dich nie als Sohn, gesehen habe, sondern dich immer liebte, nur auf eine andere Weise, als ich sollte. _Denn er weiß, dass ich das nie aus Mitleid tun würde, dafür war ich zu arglos.

Und ich sagte ebenso nicht: _Sirius, sag mir nicht, dass ich zu jung bin um zu wissen, was ich will. _Ich wusste, dass Sirius nicht von mir dachte, dass ich ein Kind war.

Dies alles sagten wir nicht, doch was passierte war, dass Sirius einen Schritt zurück von mir ging und als er anfing zu sprechen, hörte sich seine Stimme merkwürdig heiser an. „Harry…" Es kam schwer heraus und er wollte es schon vor einer Minute gesagt haben. „Denk darüber nach. Bitte. Ist es das, woran du dich erinnern möchtest?"

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich fühlte, wie sie feucht wurden, und ich kurz davor war zu weinen. „Gott, Sirius, was sagst du da? Wie kannst du--" Ich griff nach seinen Armen.

„Nicht—wie du _mich _in Erinnerung haben willst. Nein. Das ist- - fuck, Harry, Gott du bist zu jung um einen toten Liebhaber zu haben. Scheiße, kannst du das nicht sehen?! Ich… ich kann nicht…!"

ich drückte mich gegen Sirius und schloss seinen Mund mit dem meinen. Und dann weinte ich. Ich weinte, während ich ihn verzweifelt küsste.

„Zum Teufel, ich hab das heute morgen schon kommen sehen…" Sagte er leise gegen meine Lippen, die dann allerdings keinen Ton mehr zuließen. Dann küsste Sirius mich zurück und ich ließ mich dieser Verzweiflung ganz gehen. Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen, versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass vielleicht bald alles zu ende war.

Und wir küssten uns weiter… 2 Körper standen dort, eng umschlungen und jeder versuchte, den anderen so viel wie möglich zu berühren, fest zu halten, nicht wieder gehen zu lassen. Doch die Gewissheit, dass dies nicht für ewig halten würde, ließ die Welle des Bedürfnisses, Sirius zu berühren, bei ihm zu sein, nur noch größer werden. Und der ganze Kummer, den wir empfanden, versuchten wir weg zu küssen. Ich konnte ihn förmlich auf Sirius Haut schmecken, so wie er die leicht salzigen Tränen schmecken konnte.

Und in diesem stillen Platz, in dem nur die Gedanken zählten, wo wir beide schmusend zusammen standen, wussten wir, dass dieser Tag auf genau das hinaus lief, dass Sirius es auch so wollte, nur nicht den ersten Schritt tat, nur aus dem einen Grund: nicht weil er dachte, dass er es James oder mir schuldig war, nur weil wir es beide wollten. Und wieder wurde mir mehr als deutlich, dass dies alles nur ein gemeines Schachspiel war, die ganze Welt war ein Schachspiel. Und dieses Spiel führt uns beide bald auseinander. Schachmatt.

Immer noch weinte ich. Ich konnte nicht aufhören, versuchte es nicht einmal. Ich wollte Sirius bei mir haben, wollte seine Nähe, seine Wärme spüren und einfach aufhören zu denken, während er mich berührt. Ich fing an, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen und ihn langsam und mit aller Zärtlichkeit Richtung Bett zu drücken. Doch dann begann Sirius wieder zu sprechen: „Harry- - Harry, bitte, sieh dich an- - du willst – du willst das nicht wirklich, du denkst nur, dass du es tust, weil du so verzweifelt bist… du weinst, Harry, ich kann dich nicht lassen--"

Ich drückte mich gegen seine Brust und sagte weinend unter Tränen: „Ich muss… Ich muss weinen. Ich will nicht, … ich will nicht, dass dies hier _lustig _ wird, Sirius… Wunderschön, ja, aber nicht _lustig_." Ich küsste ihn wieder und mein Gesicht war tränennass. „Wenn dies eine lustige Erinnerung ist, dann können die Dementoren sie dir weg nehmen. Und wenn sie kommen, will ich nicht, dass sie dir das auch noch weg nehmen. Ich möchte nur diese eine Nacht mit dir verbringen… bis sie…"

Weiter kam ich nicht mehr, denn Sirius umarmte mich kräftig. „_Niemals_" knurrte er. „Sie können mir das _niemals_ wegnehmen. Nicht das. Nicht dich." Er küsste mich wieder, und wieder, und wieder, fast wild. Und dann war es Sirius, der mich an den Schultern packte und mich aufs Bett drückte, sich über mich legte, begann, mich zu entkleiden. Dann realisierte ich erst wirklich, was hier vor sich ging. Ich lag hier, in dem Bett meines Paten, meines wunderschönen und gutaussehenden Paten – meinem Sirius. Und Teufel, ich brauchte ihn so dringend, nicht weil ich so romantisch war, dass ich dachte, dies wäre das größte und selbstloseste Geschenk, oder die süßeste und tragischste Geschichte, die ich ihm geben konnte. Ich wollte es nur, weil ich Harry war und weil ich es wollte, bevor ich Sirius für immer verliere. Bevor ich die Person verliere, für die ich alles tun würde.

„Hast du… bist du noch…" Begann Sirius, doch dann war er nicht mehr in der Lage diesen Satz zu beenden, denn seine Stimme versagte. Für mich brauchte er nicht weiter zu sprechen, denn ich wusste, was er sagen wollte. er wollte wissen, ob ich noch Jungfrau war… würde ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen, wäre dies alles wohl noch schwerer für ihn. Doch wenn ich log… er würde wissen wollen, wer es war. Doch… Gott, ich wäre doch nie in der Lage, jemanden so zu lieben wie ihn! Wie sollte ich da mit jemand anderem geschlafen haben?!

Ich drückte meinen Kopf gegen seinen Hals und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Oh Gott…" Sagte Sirius leise. Ich schlang beide Arme um ihn, und klammerte mich an ihn, wie ein Ertrinkender. Er tat das selbe bei mir, küsste mich aber nicht. „Bitte… das spielt doch keine Rolle. Ich liebe dich und nur das ist doch jetzt wichtig. Denn ich weiß, dass ich niemals, wirklich niemals jemanden lieben, werde, so, wie ich dich liebe. Ich wollte dir das eigentlich nich erzählen, denn sonst fällt es dir noch schwerer. Bitte, hasse mich nicht…" Meine Stimme war nicht mehr mehr als ein Flüstern. Doch weiter konnte ich auch nicht mehr reden, da Sirius meine Lippen mit einem Kuss schloss.

Niemand von uns sprach für eine lange Zeit.

Doch dann kamen beide stillschweigend überein, dass sie schon genug Zeit verschwendet hatten und Sirius begann, ein meinen Nippeln zu saugen und zu lecken. Doch er tat das so zärtlich und fürsorglich, dass es nach kurzer Zeit schon angenehm weh tat. Noch nie hatte ich so süße Qualen gelitten. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut, umklammerte seine Schultern und hob meine Hüften gegen seinen Bauch. Sirius fuhr fort, meinen Körper zu erkunden und küsste verspielt meinen Bauch. Es kitzelte ein bisschen, und das brachte mich fast um den Verstand, denn er bemühte sich wirklich, dabei in keinster Weise meinen Schwanz zu berühren, der schmerzhaft und hart gegen Sirius Magen drückte.

Ich kniete mich vor Sirius hin und nahm mit einer Hand Sirius' Ständer, die andere legte ich an seine Hüfte. Ich strich hinüber, leicht, sah auf in sein Gesicht, als ob ich sagen würde _ist das gut so. _ aber es was offensichtlich, und ich hörte auf, mir darüber Sorgen zu machen, stattdessen behandelte ich Sirius weiterhin ruhig, genauso, wie ich auch berührt werden wollte.

Langsam ließ Sirius sich auf den Rücken gleiten und ich legte mich gemütlich zwischen seine Beine, und nahm seine Erektion in den Mund, genoss diesen unvergesslich betörenden Geschmack und fühlte jedes noch so kleine Zittern seiner Beine neben mir. Ich leckte auch an seinen Eiern, vorsichtig nach ich je eins in den Mund, bearbeitete es liebkosend, immer eines nach dem anderen. Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein, doch ich sah das als ein gutes Zeichen und bemühte mich weiter.

Sirius grub seine Hände in meine Haare, doch er schien nicht mehr kontrollieren zu können, was er tat. Ich fühlte jede Bewegung, wie geschmeidig er aus und wieder tiefer in meinen Mund glitt. Sachte streichelte ich an seinen Seiten entlang. Sirius stöhnte, dann öffnete er die Augen und sah mir ins Gesicht. Ich hatte die Augen halb geschlossen, hätte sie am liebsten geschlossen, wenn ich nicht das unwiderstehliche Verlangen gehabt hätte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sirius sah aus, wie ein totaler Verführer, der allein mit seinem Aussehen mein rationales Denken wegschmeißen konnte. Sirius lies etwas von sich hören, dass sich wie ein wimmern anhörte. Er bat um mehr.

Ich zog mich zurück und hörte es. Ich krabbelte an ihm hoch, nur um gleich wieder in einen Kuss zu versinken, und nun erforschten wir gegenseitig die Lippen des anderen, als ob wir versuchen würden, herauszufinden, was wir vorher vermisst haben.

Ich ließ mich in seinen Armen gehen und wir tauschten weiter Küsse aus. Weitere, tränennasse Küsse, von denen ich mich geborgen fühlte, die mich erregten und doch gleichzeitig ein heißes Messer in mein Herz rammten. Und all dies zur gleichen Zeit. Oh, ich wollte schluchzend zusammenbrechen, auch wenn ich Sirius küssen wollte, selbst nach all dem was passiert war, ich konnte nicht glauben, dass dies die letzte Nacht werden will, die wir zusammen haben. Auf dieser Welt. Ich sagte mir das, damit ich nicht zusammenbrach. Ich wusste nicht, ob Sirius noch in dieser Welt war, nachdem er keine Seele mehr hat, aber ich musste es einfach glauben.

Sirius beendete den Kuss sanft. Dann sahen wir uns beide an, dann wickelte er seine Arme um mich und hielt mich, doch eine Hand ließ er runter auf meinen Hintern gleiten, teilte den Spalt etwas und untersuchte den Eingang mit einem Finger. Ich zitterte, dann entspannte ich mich, ich wusste nicht genau, was mich erwartet, hatte immer nur davon gehört.

Nachdem ich 3 von Sirius Fingern in mir hatte, hörte er auf und bewegte sich nicht mehr, zog sich vorsichtig zurück und wir rollten uns so, dass ich nun unter ihm lag. Ich spreizte meine Beine und hob meine Hüften, mit einem Arm reichte ich hinter mich und krampfte meine Finger in das Kissen. Diese ganze Situation war so erregend, so erotisch, so wunderschön, dass ich Angst hatte, schon frühzeitig zum Orgasmus zu kommen und diesen Moment zu versauen. Doch es passierte nicht und Sirius stützte sich mit beiden Ellenbogen rechts und links neben mir ab, um sich besser positionieren zu können. Er legte mir die Hände auf die Schultern, während er die Spitze seiner Erektion langsam in mich einstieß. Ich fluchte und stöhnte in einer Art, die sich für Sirius wohl wie ein Gedicht anhörte, denn an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich deutlich sehen, dass ihm das gefiel: „Oh verdammt.. oh Christ… oh scheiße… Oh Teufel!"

Als Sirius komplett in mir war, bewegte er sich nicht, hielt aus, nicht zu stoßen und er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch die Nase ein, was nicht nur dazu führte, dass ich mich entspannen konnte, sondern auch, dass ich diesen wunderbaren Geruch einatmen konnte und ich versuchte ihn mir so gut wie möglich ein zu prägen. Es war ein Geruch, den ich unter 100 anderen wieder erkannt hätte. Genau wie man den Geruch von Schwefel unter 100 anderen wieder erkennen würde. Doch Sirius roch natürlich nicht nach Schwefel… er roch nach… Sirius. Und dies war de lieblichste Geruch, den ich je vernommen hatte.

Ich fing an, unkontrolliert zu zittern, als Sirius begann sich zu bewegen, und nach Sirius Ausdruck zu urteilen konnte er es nicht mehr lange zurück halten. Ich wollte nicht mehr nachdenken, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich nur auf diese wunderbaren und betörenden Laute von Sirius und gab mich dem ganz hin. Sirius packte mich an den Hüften und umfasste mit einer Hand mein Glied. Und dann wollte und konnte ich nicht mehr denken. Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf dieses Gefühl, auf das, was ich hörte, Sirius und mein Stöhnen und wie wir schwer atmeten. Und dann kam Sirius in mir, als er ein letztes mal fest zustieß. Als er wieder atmen konnte, zog er sich aus mir zurück und unabsichtlich entfloh meiner Kehle ein leicht enttäuschtes Stöhnen. Dieses Gefühl war so umwerfend gewesen und viel zu schnell vorbei.

Doch dann glitt Sirius an mir runter, nahm meinen Ständer in den Mund und nahm mich so weit es ging in sich auf. Ich warf den Kopf in den Nacken und meine Augen rollten zurück. Ich stöhnte laut, als ich kam und Sirius schluckte, dann ließ er seinen Kopf erschöpft auf meinen Bauch gleiten und auch ich blieb regungslos und fertig liegen.

Niemand von uns sagte etwas, aber Sirius streichelte mein Bein und meinen Bauch und ich fuhr ihm mit beiden Händen liebevoll durch das lange, strähnige und verschwitzte Haar. Wir berührten uns, küssten uns, schmusten und ich fühlte seinen Atem ganz nah bei meinem Gesicht.

Ich versuchte zu vergessen, dass uns morgen beide ein anderes Schicksal ereilt, als das, was wir uns beide so sehr wünschen.

Stumm kamen wir zu der Übereinstimmung, dass wir keine Minute dieser Nacht verschwenden würden, mit Schlaf.

Irgendwann gegen 2 Uhr morgens witzelte Sirius erschöpft, aber zufrieden, den Hauselfen doch nach Austern zu fragen.

Ich lachte. Dann weinte ich.

Ich küsste Sirius wieder… aus Verzweiflung und begann wieder, mich an seinem Körper runter zu bewegen.

That is what happened at seven o'clock:

„Bitte."

Sirius hatte seine Arme um mich und küsste mich sehr, sehr sanft. „Nein, Harry."

„Bitte." Ich versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten. Ich wollte, dass Sirius sieht, dass dies ein begründeter Plan war, und nicht die Fantasie eines Jungen mit gebrochenem Herzen. „Sag ihnen, dass ich deine Geisel bin. Selbst wenn sie uns kriegen, werden sie mir nichts tun. Ich will bei dir sein. _Bitte…_"

„Sie wissen, dass ich dich niemals gefährden würde. Es würde nicht funktionieren."

„Es wird! Sie würden es nicht riskieren! Gottverdammt, Sirius, es ist mein Leben! Wenn ich es als Flüchtling mit dir verbringen will, dann ist es meine Entscheidung! Verdammt, bitte lass mich entscheiden!" Ich setzte mich auf, und Sirius auch. Ich versuchte alles, Sirius zu überzeugen, denn ich wusste, dass das hier, meine letzte Chance war.

„Warum nicht, Sirius?" Flüsterte ich. „Warum willst du es nicht versuchen?" Ich weinte… ich konnte es nicht mehr zurück halten und ich fiel ihm um den Hals, drückte ihn an mich, schlurzte, weinte, wimmerte leise gegen seinen Hals.

„Ich kann dich nicht mit dahin einziehen." Sagte Sirius und versuchte auch nicht zu weinen, und ihm gelang es, denn er war stark. Ich nicht, ich vergrub mein Gesicht. „Sirius… ich kann dich nicht verlassen…" Er strich mit einer Hand über meinen Rücken und machte „Ssh…", doch es nützte nichts. Ich weinte immer weiter, konnte nicht mehr aufhören, denn auch der Schmerz hörte nicht auf… „Wie soll ich denn ohne dich weiter leben können? Wie soll ich…" Doch weiter kam ich nicht mehr, denn ich konnte nicht mehr sprechen, nicht mehr denken, nur weinen und verzweifeln.

Das machte doch alles keinen Sinn…

„Harry."

Ich sah auf und fürchtete mich vor Sirius Blick, denn er hatte so etwas endgültiges an sich, als wollte er sich schon jetzt von mir verabschieden.

„Nein…" Wimmerte ich.

Sirius sah im mein verheultes Gesicht, sah mich liebevoll an und fuhr mir mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Du bist," sagte er „die wunderbarste Kreatur auf dieser Erde, und ich liebe dich, Harry. Ich werde das immer tun. Nichts wird das je ändern. Erinnere dich daran."

Ich wollte Sirius das selbe sagen, doch ich konnte nicht… ich konnte einfach nicht… ich umarmte ihn, weinte, schrie. Ich wollte das dieser Schmerz aufhört, wollte bei Sirius bleiben.

Ich führte meine Hand zu meinem Kopf und riss mir ein großes Büschel Haare aus, dann setzte ich mit der anderen Hand an meinem Oberarm an und zog mir mit dem Fingernägeln rote Striemen auf den Arm. Sirius hielt meine Hände fest, so dass ich mir nicht mehr wehtun konnte. „Es tut so weh…" Sagte ich leise.

„Ich weiß." Flüsterte Sirius zurück.

Dann sagten wir eine ganze Zeit lang gar nichts. Nach einiger Zeit waren die Tränen getrocknet und ich hatte mich wieder gefangen.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt anziehen… es wird Zeit." Sagte ich mechanisch und wir tat es, zogen uns wieder an und gingen runter ins Wohnzimmer. Sirius nahm meine Hand. Ich fing an zu weinen, doch es kamen kaum noch Tränen. Ich konnte nicht mehr, konnte nicht mehr reden, nicht mehr sprechen, nur noch leiden… endlos leiden.

Sirius sagte nichts, blickte gerade aus auf die Tür, die in diesem Moment aufging und Fudge und 3 Auroren kam herein. „Kommen sie, Black." Sagte Fudge schroff und wies uns an, aus dem Haus zu treten. Sirius schritt vorwärts, musste mich aber fast hinter sich herziehen, da ich nicht gehen konnte.

Draußen standen 2 Dementoren und Gott weiß wie viele Auroren. Ich weinte, schrie „Sirius! Nein!" Immer und immer wieder.

„Lassen Sie Potter los." Befahl Fudge und mit einem letzten Blick auf mich, der mir das Herz in 1000 Stücke riss, ließ er meine Hand los und ging ein paar Schritte vor.

Ich sackte auf meine Knie und wurde zurück gelassen. „Sirius!" Schrie ich. „Sirius…"

Ich sah, wie der Dementor auf ihn zuschwebte, sich über ihn rüber beugte und-

Sirius sprang blitzartig auf und lief. „Nein!" Schrie er. Und da erkannte ich ihn wieder… Sirius, der Kämpfer und ich hatte doch Recht… er konnte es nicht akzeptieren, genauso wenig wie ich.

Doch er hatte keine Chance, durch einen Zauber eines Auroren wurde er zu Boden geworfen und blieb mit dem Händen über dem Kopf liegen, als wären sie dort gefesselt. Fudge trat auf ihn zu. „Geben Sie schon auf, dann geht es schneller." „Niemals!" Rief er. Fudge zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ich wusste, er war kein bisschen besser als der dunkle Lord. Er hatte Spaß daran, Sirius dort leiden zu sehen.

Und ich… ich saß dort auf dem Boden, unfähig zu sprechen…

„Noch ein letzter Wunsch?" Schnarrte Fudge. Sirius drehte den Kopf und sah mich an. „Ja." Sagte er dann. „Was?!" War Fudge's Antwort darauf. „Ich will mich in einen Hund verwandeln dürfen, wenn diese Kreatur kommt um…" er brach ab und Fudge winkte ab. „Ja, ein räudiger Köter… genau das sind Sie auch, Black! Na meinetwegen."

Ich war aufgestanden und wankte auf Sirius zu, als ich neben ihm angekommen war, fragte ich: „Was soll das?" Sirius lächelte leicht. „Ich hab es versucht, Harry, ich hab es wirklich versucht zu überleben… aber ich will es nun für dich nicht noch schwerer machen. Ich will nicht, dass du mich so sehen musst. Also kümmere dich um Schnuffel, okay? Ich will nicht sterben."

Ich weinte, nickte, weinte wieder. Ein älterer Auror zog mich weg. Sirius verwandelte sich in den Hund und setzte sich. Der Dementor gab einen kreischenden Laut von sich, glitt auf Sirius zu, beugte sich zu ihm runter und… ich musste wegsehen.

Dann ein weiter Kreischender Laut und es machte Ploopp!, als die Dementoren apparierten. Ich sah auf und sah Padfoot. Er lag da, wie ein Hund, der gerade in der Sonne am dösen war. Die umstehenden murmelten. Fudge sagte: „Machen Sie mit dem Vieh, was Sie wollen, Potter." Dann drehte er sich um, apparierte und die „meine ganze blutige Suizidgruppe", wie ich sie in Gedanken nannte mit ihm.

Wieder blieb ich alleine zurück.

Ich krabbelte zu Sirius, nein, zu Padfoot, der mich nicht ansah, nur teilnahmslos geradeaus starrte. Ich streichelte ihn und legte meine Kopf auf ihn. Er atmete so gleichmäßig und ruhig, was auch mich beruhigte. Ich weinte nicht mehr. Sirius hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich hier um ihn weine. Er ist ja noch hier. Hier, in Padfoot, und ich werde mich um ihn kümmern.

Ich stand auf, hiefte den großen Hund hoch und trug ihn ins Haus.

Ich würde mich um ihn kümmern, ja, aber ich würde nicht mehr weinen… nie wieder…

Ende

April, 2004

By FakedSmile


	2. Haunted

Haunted

A Fan Fiction by FakedSmile

Pairings: Sirius/Harry

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell

(Ich liebe diesen Satz .)

­

_Long lost words whispered slowly to me_

Ich höre dich. Leise höre ich dich Worte sagen. Worte, die so viel mehr sind als das. - Gefühle. Ich höre deine Gefühle, deine Liebe zu mir, dein Vertrauen und alles, was du je für mich empfunden hast. Ich höre immer noch deine Liebe, deine übergroße Liebe, sie ist hier geblieben, um mich nicht alleine zu lassen, denn das hast du mir geschworen, mich nie alleine zu lassen. Doch nun scheinen mich deine und meine eigenen Gefühle zu verschlingen.

Still can't find what keeps me here

Warum bin ich noch hier? Was hält mich noch? Jetzt, wo ich alles, was ich noch hatte, alles, woran ich geglaubt habe, verloren habe? Warum hat mir diese Welt auch noch dich genommen? Warum zwinge ich mich jeden Tag dazu, mit dieser Leere in mir leben – nein, existieren – zu müssen. Warum hört es nicht auf? Ich will das es aufhört, Sirius!

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

Diese Leere zerreist mich, frisst mich auf und nimmt mir den Atem. Atem, mit dem ich Leben in mich aufnehmen kann. Doch jegliches Leben schein verloren zu sein, jegliche Hoffnung. Ich fühle mich wie Padfoot. Ich atme noch, aber ansonsten bin ich tot. Aber wenn ich so fühle, auf diese Weise fühle, beweist das dann nicht, dass ich noch hier bin? Dass ich noch immer fühlen kann? Doch was nützt es, wenn dieser Schmerz alles zerstört. Ich fürchte mich, fürchte, dass dieser Schmerz die Liebe, die ich immer noch in unvorstellbarem Maße für dich empfinde, auslöschte und aus der Verzweiflung heraus Hass entsteht.

I know you're still there

Ich sehe Padfoot… Er atmet, sein Herz schlägt. Er ist warm und weich. Seine Augen offen und ich kann in sie sehen, sie anblicken, doch sie blicken nicht zurück. Sehen durch mich durch. Nein, ich kann es nicht, ich kann dich nicht umbringen… Wenn Padfoot nicht mehr atmet… dann ist es endgültig und ich müsste einsehen, dass du… nein! Ich brauche dich zu sehr, um das wahr haben zu wollen. Ich brauche diese Lüge, die ich mir selber erzähle, um mich hinter ihr verstecken zu können. Meine Angst und mein ganzes Sein dort hinter zu verbergen, so das niemand es je sieht. Um zu überleben.

Watching me, wanting me

Ja, ich fühle wie deine Liebe hier ist und wie ein Stein auf mir lastet, der mich zu zerdrücken droht. Doch das zeigt mir, dass du hier bist. Immer noch. Mich ansiehst, wenn auch nicht durch die Augen des Hundes, in dem sich deine Seele einst befand. Du siehst mich, würdest mich nie verlassen. Komm zurück, Sirius… Gott, ich brauche dich doch so sehr!

I can feel you pull me down

Je mehr ich mich in Sehnsucht verliere, desto größer wird meine Verzweiflung. Nimm deine Liebe mit, nimm, nimm sie mit und weg von mir… lass mich doch endlich sterben!

Fearing you, loving you

Ich habe solche Angst, dass diese Sehnsucht mich dazu treibt, dir zu folgen… wohin auch immer. Mich küssen lassen… ich habe solche Angst davor, denn ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Einst sagtest du zu mir: „Wenn dir das Wasser bis zum Hals steht, solltest du den Kopf nicht hängen lassen, Harry!" Ich versuche es jeden Tag, jede Stunde und jeden Moment. Doch ich bin nicht wie du, ich bin schwach… ich will diesen Schmerz nicht weiter ertragen, will vergessen und nie wieder fühlen. Doch werde ich dann auch nicht mehr die Liebe, die aus meinem tiefsten Inneren kommt, spüren?

I won't let you pull me down

Nimm sie weg – diese große Liebe – nimm sie weg von mir. Manchmal wünschte ich, meine Liebe zu dir wäre weg, denn sie ist das Einzige, was mich hier hält, weil ich so fürchte, diese Liebe zu verlieren, diese Erinnerung. Doch ich will diese Liebe jetzt weiter besitzen, denn sie gehört mir, nur mir alleine. Ich liebe dich, bis ans Ende meiner Tage, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Schmerz mich mitreist, lieber leide ich jeden Tag noch mehr, als das zu verlieren.

Hunting you, I can smell you – alive

Ich liege neben Padfoot, halte ihn in den Armen und meine Tränen, die Tränen, die ich nicht weine, die ich nicht weinen darf, sickern in sein Fell. Ruhig atmet er und wenn ich tief einatme, weiß ich genau, er riecht nicht nach Hund, so riechen keine Hunde, sondern nach dir, nach frischem Sommerregen. Du bist noch so lebendig. Überall hier fühle ich es…

Your Heart pounding in my head

Ich höre deinen Herzschlag. Leise und regelmäßig, doch wenn ich wie jetzt nachts in meinem Bett liege, ist es ein undurchdringliches Donnergeräusch, dass ich nicht überhören kann, nicht überhören will. Ich liebe dich, Sirius, ich habe dich immer geliebt, doch ich konnte es nicht früher zugeben. Es war doch verboten und ich war noch jung und du auf der Flucht. Doch jetzt versuche ich, mich damit zu trösten, dass deine Zeit des Laufens, des Fliehens zu Ende ist. Du musstest immer laufen, immer fliehen, das war dein Schicksal. Doch du hast es angenommen, bist nicht in Selbstmitleid versunken, sondern hast um dein Leben gekämpft, selbst in den letzten Minuten deines Lebens hast du noch gekämpft. Du wolltest nicht sterben… doch zumindest hast du gekämpft. Das Einzige, wogegen ich kämpfe, ist, nicht zu sehen, nicht zu hören, nicht zu sagen und nicht zu wissen, dass du tot bist, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen werde…

Ja, die Erinnerungen an unseren letzten Abend habe ich noch. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie fröhlich werden! Wundervoll, aber nicht fröhlich. Denn ich wollte den letzten Tag, an dem ich dich sah, dich lieben konnte und endlich durfte, nicht als fröhlich in Erinnerung haben.

Und diese Erinnerung will ich behalten und pflegen, solange ich kann. Denn das kann mir keiner nehmen… niemand! Genauso wie ich mich mein Leben lang um Padfoot kümmern werde, auch wenn er mich womöglich nicht hört. Doch er ist die lebendige Erinnerung an dich.

Ich liebe dich, Sirius, und ich bin mir sicher, irgendwann werden wir uns wiedersehen, doch noch nicht heute, auch nicht morgen. Ich will diese Erinnerung behalten! Ich will dich weiter lieben können!

_ICH WILL LEBEN!_


	3. Can't Forget

Titel: Can't forget

Titel: Can't forget

Author: FakedSmile

Pairings: Sirius/Harry

Genre: Slash, Drama

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell.

Das Wort zum Sonntag: Gefährlich ist der Tigers Kralle, gefährlich ist des Löwen Zahn. Doch der schrecklichste der Schrecken, ist der Mensch, in seinem Wahn.

**Can't forget**

„Ich find das nicht gut, Hermine." Begann Ron erneut. „Es ist mir egal, was du findest! Harry ist unser Freund, oder hast du das schon vergessen?!" Fauchte ich ihn an. „Ja schon, aber vielleicht braucht er ja wirklich noch etwas Zeit…" begann Ron wieder zaghaft.

Ich war wütend auf ihn. „Ach? Er braucht Zeit? Seit 2 Monaten hat er dieses Haus nicht mehr verlassen, und wenn man dem trauen kann, was Dumbledores Hauselfen sagen, hat er auch nicht vor, raus zu kommen. Er schließt sich dort ein!"

Ron hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Mit dir kann man nicht reden, Herm."

„Und mit dir nicht denken!"

Ich starrte aus dem Fenster. Ein schöner Tag war heute. Nicht warm, nicht kalt. Das einzige, was mich störte war, dass meine Finger eisig kalt waren. Doch damit hatte ich in letzter Zeit öfters Probleme. Auch meine Füße waren nicht viel wärmer.

Ich machte mir einen Tee, setzte mich damit auf das Sofa neben Padfoot. Er war angenehm warm und nachdem ich leer getrunken hatte, konnte ich meine Hände in seinem Fell warm halten.

Ich wusste, warum meine Hände und Füße immer so kalt waren. Ich saß zu viel und bewegte mich zu wenig. Mit Padfoot war jedes Spazierengehen eine Qual und Prozedur, und alleine konnte ich nicht aus dem Haus gehen, da ja sonst niemand bei Pady war.

Ich hatte nicht gerade viel zu tun den ganzen Tag und so verbrachte ich viel Zeit damit, am Schreibtisch zu sitzen und Bücher, Hefte und Blätter voll zu schreiben mit Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen, die ich an Sirius hatte. Jedes noch so kleine Detail konnte ich so verewigen und festhalten. Ich hatte sogar einen extra Schrank, indem ich alle Werke aufbewahrte.

Ich bekam auch manchmal Post. Von Dumbledore, von Remus Lupin, von Hermine und Ron. Anfangs hatte ich sie gelesen, jetzt schmeiße ich sie sofort weg.

Ich wollte mich gerade aufmachen, um etwas zu Mittag warm zu machen, als es klingelte. Es dauerte etwas, bis ich registriert hatte, dass das die Türklingel war. Ich hatte die Klingel noch nie gehört und das Geräusch fand ich schrecklich. Dann fragte ich mich, wer um alles in der Welt uns besuchen kam? Ich hatte Dumbledore gesagt, dass wir keinen Besuch wollen.

Trotzdem ging ich zur Tür, blieb davor stehen und rief: „Wer ist da?" Meine Stimme klang merkwürdig belegt. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit nicht viel geredet.

„Harry! Ich bin's, Hermine! Ron ist auch da!" Rief eine Mädchenstimme, die mir sehr bekannt vorkam. Hermine? Was suchte die denn hier?!

„Was wollt ihr?" Fragte ich durch die geschlossene Tür. „Mit dir reden, Harry. Können wir reinkommen?" fragte sie. Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu Pady, der immer noch ins Leere starrte. „Sollen wir sie reinlassen, Pady?" Flüsterte ich.

Ich öffnete die Tür. Hermine sah mich abschätzend an, Ron versuchte überall hin zu sehen, nur nicht in mein Gesicht. „Hi." Sagte ich knapp. „Können wir rein kommen?" fragte Hermine und ich nickte.

Sie traten ein, setzten sich auf die beiden Sessel, die neben dem Sofa standen. Ich bot beiden Tee an, und beide stimmten zu. Also machte ich noch was Tee.

„Nun Harry, erzähl mal! Wie geht es dir?" Fragte Hermine freudig. Doch das war alles Fake. Diese ganze Show, die die hier abzogen war nur Show. Hermine konnte mir nicht erzählen, dass sie den weiten Weg bis hier her gekommen sind, um mich zu fragen, wie es mir geht, und dann so ein Frage- Antwort Spielchen mit mir zu spielen.

„Gut." Sagte ich genauso kurz wie meine Begrüßung vorhin. Hermine sah sich um, ihr Blick blieb auf Pady hängen und sie tat so, als hätte sie ihn gerade erst bemerkt. „Oh, ist das Padfoot?" Fragte sie. _Nein, das ist Johnny Depp! _„Ja, verdammt, Hermine! Ja, das ist Padfoot!" Schrie ich. „Jetzt reg dich doch nicht gleich so auf." Sagte sie entrüstet.

„Ich soll mich nicht aufregen?! Grade ich? Ihr kommt ungebeten hierher, und dann stellst du mir solche idiotischen Fragen!" Ich war aufgestanden.

„Entschuldige, dass du es idiotisch findest, wenn ich versuche, ein Gespräch mit dir an zu fangen!" Sagte sie nun etwas lauter.

„Ich will aber kein Gespräch, ich will einfach meine Ruhe!"

Warum konnte sie nicht einfach verschwinden?

„Harry, wir machen uns doch nur Sorgen um dich! Du kümmerst dich nur um diese leblose Hülle eines Hundes, weil du darin Sirius siehst. Doch anstatt auf Dumbledore und uns zu hören, schließt du dich hier ein und führst diesen Irrsinn einfach fort! Das bist doch nicht du, Harry!"

Ich wollte das sie geht, dass sie ihren Mund hält, dass alles wieder so wird, wie es noch vor gut einer viertel Stunde war.

„Harry… Kumpel. Ich weiß, dass das schwer ist, und ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, aber-" Sagte Ron, der bis jetzt noch keinen Ton gesagt hatte, doch ich ließ ihn nicht zu ende reden.

„Das bin also nicht ich? Wer bin ich denn? Du glaubst, mich zu kennen!? Ihr alle glaubt, mich zu kennen, doch ihr habt keine Ahnung!! Ich wisst nichts von dem, was ich fühle!"

Dann sagte keiner etwas.

„Komm, Hermine, sag mir, wer ich bin!"

Hermine blickte zu Boden, dann sagte sie: „Du bist ein junger Mann, der glaubt, alles verloren zu haben, was er an Familie besaß. Und jetzt bist du endlos traurig, so sehr, dass du Menschen in deiner Umgebung nicht mehr wahr nimmst."

„Bevor ihr gekommen seid, gab es auch keine Menschen in meiner Umgebung, und damit konnte ich sehr gut leben." Zischte ich.

„Leben nennst du das? Wie sieht denn deine Zukunft aus?"

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein!"

Hermine hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Willst du es nicht sehen, Harry? Willst du nicht sehen, dass Sirius tot ist? Oder kannst du es nicht?"

NEIN! DAS IST NICHT WAHR! Kreischte eine innere Stimme in mir. NEIN; SIRIUS IST NICHT TOT! SIE LÜGT!

„Raus." Sagte ich leise.

„Was?" fragte Hermine schockiert.

„Raus hier!!" Brüllte ich. „Verschwindet von hier, alle beide!"

Als sich keiner von beiden rührte, packte ich Ron am Arm, zog ihn hoch und schubste ihn Richtung Tür. Hermine war aufgesprungen. „Harry, bist du verrückt geworden?!" Schrie sie, doch ich ignorierte ihr Gezeter und schob sie unsanft zur Tür hinaus.

„Kommt ja nie wieder. Lasst uns einfach in Frieden, okay?!" Mit diesen Worten knallte ich die Tür zu. Von innen lehnte ich mich dagegen. Ich atmete tief ein und aus. Ich hatte immer noch nicht richtig verstanden, was hier eigentlich los gewesen war. Eben hatte ich es noch ganz genau gewusst, doch jetzt verblasste die Erinnerung schon wieder.

Ich wollte auch nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, was mich aus meinem alltäglich Trott raus gebracht hatte.

Also ging ich in die Küche und machte Mittagessen für mich und Pady. Es war schon 3 Uhr. Ich machte mir keine Gedanken mehr darüber, warum wir heute eine halbe Stunde später als normal zu Mittag aßen.

Ende

FakedSmile

6. Mai 2004


	4. Bring me to life

Titel: Bring my to Life

Titel: Bring my to Life

Songfic by FakedSmile

Pairing: Sirius/Harry

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell!

Das Wort zum Sonntag: Die Ehe ist eine Institution, in der 2 Menschen gemeinsam Probleme lösen, die sie alleine nie hätten.

How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?

Leading you down into my core…

Das Bild, das ich sah – dich – weinen, ich wollte nicht, das du weinst, aber du konntest nicht anders. Wäre ich kein Hund gewesen, ich hätte wohl auch geweint. Und geschrien! In meinem Inneren habe ich geschrien, denn ich wolle nicht gehen! Ich hätte geschrien gegen die verdammte Ungerechtigkeit! In diesem letzten Moment, Harry, habe ich dich angesehen und du hast tief in mich hineingesehen, ich habe es zugelassen und du hast Dinge gesehen, die du lieber nie erfahren hättest…

… where I've become so numb without a soul.

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home.

Dieser Moment, du sagtest: „Sirius, ich liebe dich!". Damals verstand ich diese Worte noch. Auch heute weiß ich noch, was sie bedeuten, doch wenn ich dich jetzt sehe… du sagst etwas zu mir, deine Lippen bewegen sich und ich höre dich sprechen, doch es kommt mir vor, als würdest du eine mir unbekannte Sprachen sprechen, denn ich verstehen den Sinn deiner Worte nicht. Ich sehe dein Gesicht, doch ich kann die Gefühle, die sich darin spiegeln nich erkennen, nicht deuten, nicht verstehen. Ich warte… warte darauf, dass du mir den Weg zurück in deine Welt zeigst.

(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside!

(Can't wake up!) Wake me up inside!

(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark.

Ruf mich, Harry! Hilf mir! Ich will nicht so sein! Ich will nicht in dieser Zwischenwelt gefangen sein und erst recht will ich nicht sterben! Ich will zurück, zurück zu dir! Ich will doch nicht sterben, nicht verschwinden, ich will leben! Hohl mich hier raus, ruf mich zurück und ich werde kommen, denn ich schaffe es nicht alleine!

Bid my blood to run, before I come undone!

(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I become.

Ich will nicht sterben, noch nicht, am liebsten nie! Ich habe doch so um mein Leben gekämpft, war das alles um sonst? Das kann es doch noch nicht gewesen sein! Halte mich am leben! Halte Padfoot, den Hundekörper am leben, denn ein Teil von mir ist immer noch dort! Wenn er stirbt, Gott, ich würde mit ihm sterben! Lass das nicht zu!

Now that I know I'm without.

You can't just leave me.

Nein, lass mich nich alleine, bleib bei mir! Verlass mich nicht, ich will doch zu dir! Dieser Wille, hat mich doch schon so viel erreichen lassen! Lass es nicht jetzt schon enden, lass es nicht vorbei sein!

Breath into me and make me real.

Bring me to life!

Gib mir Leben! Gib mir etwas von deinem Leben ab! ich weiß, du kannst das! Du bist doch alles, was ich habe, die Erinnerung an dich ist alles was ich habe! Hohl mich zurück aus dieser Welt, in der ich nicht in der Lage bin, Gefühl zu sehen, oder zu zeigen!

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love!

Darling, only you are the life among the dead.

Ich kann deine Gefühle weder sehen, noch spüren. Ich kann dir meine auch nicht mehr zeigen, ich kann gar nichts tun, mich nicht mal bewegen. Jede Bewegung verläuft automatisch und doch kann ich auch nicht den Boden unter Padfoots Tatzen spüren. Doch bitte, berühre mich! Ich will dich wieder spüren, überall auf mir, nur um deine Nähe, diene Wärme, deine Liebe zu spüren. Denn unsere gegenseitige Liebe ist der Grund, warum ich zurück will, warum ich nicht sterben will, nicht verschwinden will, nicht vergessen will.

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see.

Kept in the dark, but you where there in front of me.

Wie lange bin ich schon hier? Ist Tag, oder ist Nacht? Manchmal stehst du vor mir, sagst Worte, die ich nicht verstehe und machst Bewegungen, die keine Sinn ergeben. Doch ich weiß nicht, wie lange es her ist, dass du das letzte mal vor mir warst. Ich habe keine Gefühl für Zeit, doch du wirst wieder kommen und ich werde dich vor mir sehen.

I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems.

Got to open my eyes again…

Dieser Zustand kommt mir ewig vor und doch erinnere ich mich, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre, als du sagtest: „Sirius, ich liebe dich!" Ich will mein wirkliches Auge wieder öffnen! Das, womit ich wirklich sehen kann! Ich sehen dich zwar, aber eigentlich bin ich blind. Mein inneres Auge ist immer geschlossen. Das Auge, mit dem ich die wirklich wichtigen Dinge sehen konnte, Gefühle. Doch es schloss sich, als der Dementor mich küsste.

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul.

Don't let me die here, there must be something more.

Ich will reden, will wieder mit dir reden, oder dir meine Gedanken und Gefühle auf irgendeine Weise ausdrücken können. Doch langsam realisiere ich, dass meine Seele vielleicht wirklich weg ist… doch nein! Das kann nicht sein! Das zu realisieren, einzusehen, würde bedeuten, es zu akzeptieren, doch das kann ich nicht, denn dann wäre es endgültig. Irgendwo ist meine Seele, schlafend in der Kälte, in der Angst, zurück gelassen zu werden. Lass mich nicht sterben, Harry, ich will mehr!

Bring me to life!!

ICH WILL LEBEN!!


	5. Hard

Titel: Hard

Titel: Hard

Author: FakedSmile

Pairings: Sirius/Harry

Genre: Angst, Slash

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell

Das Wort zum Sonntag: Wenn es regnet im Mai, ist der April vorbei.

_**Hard-**_

_It was easy to say: „I love you.", but now it's so hard to say „Goodbye."_

Heute. Heute ist es genau 20 Jahre und 24 Stunden her, dass Harry, Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, gestorben ist. Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, war tot. Er war weg. Der Junge, der lebte um Voldemort zu töten existierte nicht mehr.

Als Sirius Black, oh geliebter Sirius Black, zu ihm kam, um seine letzten 24 Stunden mit ihm zu verbringen, starb dieser Harry Potter.

Doch ich verließ diese Welt nicht. Nein. Denn es entstand ein neuer Harry Potter. Und „Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt." wurde zu „Harry Potter, der Junge, der alles für Sirius Black tun würde." Dieser Harry Potter wurde genau vor 20 Jahren und 24 Stunden geboren.

Gott, es waren die wunderbarsten 24 Stunden seines Lebens. Sie waren nicht lustig, das nicht, aber sie waren wunderschön.

Doch als Sirius Black diese Welt verließ, verließ dieser Harry sie mit ihm.

Und in dem Moment, als Harry Padfoots Körper mit ins Haus nahm, um sich um ihn zu kümmern, ihn am leben zu halten, wurde ich geboren. „Harry Potter, der Junge, der den Tod seines Geliebten nicht verkraften kann."

Das war vor 20 Jahren.

Haute bin ich 36 Jahre. Ich habe mich verändert. Innerlich. Nicht äußerlich, denn es gibt keine Spiegel mehr in meinem Haus. Mit der Zeit habe ich sie alle kaputt geschlagen, da ich mich nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Innerlich habe ich mich verändert, und dass wird mir mehr als deutlich klar, wenn ich auf Padfoot sehe, wie jetzt gerade, weiß ich, dass ich kurz davor bin, wieder ein anderer Harry Potter zu werden. Ein Harry Potter, der sich nicht mehr hinter der größten Lüge seines Lebens versteckt.

Padfoot ist alt geworden und hat sogar schon einige weiße Haare um die Schnauze bekommen. Doch immer noch liegt er reglos da, wie am ersten Tag, als ich ihn vor 20 Jahren ins Haus getragen hatte.

Vieles hatte sich verändert. 20 Jahre lebe ich jetzt schon in diesem Haus mit Padfoot. Nicht besonders unterhaltsam, würde ich sagen, aber mit der Zeit, hatte ich mich damit abgefunden, Padfoot alle 6 Stunden nach draußen zu führen, damit er sein Geschäft erledigen kann, ihn mit einer Kanüle zu füttern, ihn zu bürsten, zu waschen und mit ihm zu reden.

Ich hatte mich einfach damit abgefunden, es hingenommen und jeden Tag nach dem selben Prinzip gestaltet. Natürlich hätte ich oft am liebsten geschrieen und geweint vor Trauer und Verzweiflung, aber ich tat es nicht. Ich hatte nicht mehr geweint, nicht mehr geschrien.

Stattdessen lebte ich mein Leben dahin und zog Padfoots qualvoll in die Läge.

Ich hatte nicht viel Beschäftigung und um die Erinnerungen an Sirius aufrecht zu erhalten, fing ich an, auf zu schreiben, was ich dachte, woran ich mich erinnerte, hielt jede Minute, die wir in seinen letzten 24 Stunden hatten auf Papier fest. Und oh Gott, wie viel schrieb ich! Ich hatte viel Zeit, unendlich Zeit und heute müssen es hunderte Bücher, Hefte und Papiere sein, die geordnet in einem Schrank stehen.

20 Jahre, 7.305 Tage, 175.200 Stunden, 10.512.000 Minuten widmete ich mein Leben ganz der Pflege von Padfoot. Ich fragte mich nicht, warum. In einem der ersten Bücher, in denen ich meine Gedanken nieder brachte, schrieb ich:

_Sirius wollte nicht sterben! Er wollte es nicht, er wollte leben, selbst als ihm der Dementor ins Gesicht blickte, hat er noch gekämpft! Ich kann ihn nicht sterben lassen! Er soll noch leben._

Doch seit Jahren hatte ich mich nicht mehr danach gefragt, warum ich das noch tat. Der Grund war in Vergessenheit geraten, so wie fast alles und es wurde nicht gefragt, es wurde einfach gemacht. Jeden Tag aufs neue.

Doch jetzt ist mir klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Ich kümmere mich um die Überreste einer Person, die ich nur aus Büchern kenne. Bücher, die ich zwar geschrieben hatte, die mir aber nun so fremd sind. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an Sirius. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie er roch, wie er aussah.

Gut, ich habe zwar ein Bild von ihm im Kopf, aber wie lange war es eigentlich her, dass ich das letzte mal einen Menschen gesehen habe? Als ich 19 war, zerschlug ich den letzten Spiegel. Ich bekam auch keinen Besuch mehr, auch keine Post. Nur der Hauself von Dumbledore kommt noch jede Woche und bringt mir Essensvorräte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Dumbledore noch lebte.

Ich glaube, das Bild von einem Menschen hat mittlerweile schon mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Esel, als mit einem Menschen.

Und heute morgen, tat ich etwas, was diesen Alltag aus den Fugen brachte. Ich schlug ein altes Buch auf, wo ich aufgeschrieben hatte, wie ich Sirius Gestik in Erinnerung hatte. Und da fiel mir zum ersten mal auf, dass ich Sirius nicht mehr kannte, aber dass ich ihn immer noch liebte.

Doch ich bin keine 16 mehr und heute verstehe ich Zusammenhänge besser, als früher. Damals war ich 16 und konnte einfach seinen Tod nicht verkraften. Und so hatte ich eine Lüge aufgebaut. Eine Lüge, die ich brauchte, um zu überleben. Ich konnte mich hinter ihr verstecken und war in Sicherheit. Sicher vor Schmerz und dem Alleinsein. Ich machte mir selber vor, dass ich Sirius bei mir hätte, wenn ich Padfoot am leben halte.

Heute weiß ich, dass das Schwachsinn ist. Sirius ist fort, gefangen in einer Zwischenwelt. Weder tot noch lebendig. Und ich weiß jetzt, dass ich ihn nicht lebendig machen kann, selbst wenn ich mich noch so sehr um Padfoot kümmere, Sirius wird nie wieder in der Lage sein, zurück zu kommen.

Es tut weh, das ein zu sehen.

Doch es ist nicht damit getan, es nur ein zu sehen, denn ich wusste, würde ich jetzt ins Bett gehen, hätte ich es morgen vielleicht schon wieder vergessen und würde so weitermachen wie gehabt.

Nein, das kann es nicht sein.

Ich nehme meinen Zauberstab, packe Padfoot am Halsband und führe ihn nach draußen. Die Sonne geht gerade unter und es sieht toll aus, denn vereinzelte stehen ein paar Wolken am Himmel, wie durch das letzte Licht zu leuchten scheinen.

Ich ließ Pady los und dieser lies sich auf den Boden sinken und starrte ins Leere. Wie kann ich nur wieder gut machen, was ich tat? Natürlich weiß ich, dass Sirius nicht sterben will, aber er hat nun lange genug in dieser Zwischenwelt existiert. Es reichte.

Ich stelle mich vor ihn, richte meinen Zauberstab auf in. Warte. Öffne den Mund und sage: „Avada Kedavra." Ein grüner Blitz schießt auf Pady zu, ein Zischen und dann liegt Padfoot immer noch da, doch er atmet nicht mehr und seine Augen sind geschlossen.

Ich zittere. Falle auf die Knie und treffe eine Entscheidung. Meine eigene, meine PRIVATE Entscheidung und erlaube mir zum erstem mal nach all den Jahren wieder zu weinen. Es ist für mich ein völlig neues Gefühl, denn selbst ans Weinen kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Meine Augen brennen, genau wie meine Kehle, genau wie meine Seele.

Ich sehe auf den toten Körper von Padfoot, sehe zum Himmel und flüstere: „Goodbye, Padfoot."

Dann verwandele ich mich, breite meine Flügel aus fliege hoch zum Himmel.

Zurück lasse ich das Haus, Padfoot's Körper, meine Erinnerungen an Sirius, die in Büchern stehen, meine Angst-- und…. Die Lüge.

Das einzige, was ich mitnehme ist unsere gegenseitige Liebe. Denn wahre Liebe geht über den Tod hinaus.

Ende

Prolog:

Es geht nicht darum, als was man geboren wird, sondern darum, zu was man wird. Entwicklung.

Mai 2004

FakedSmile


End file.
